Mas que a nadie en este mundo
by Itzel Js
Summary: Te mire mientras sentía como tu aliento se iba evaporando y como tu vida se me escapaba de las manos como agua de rio, era egoísta, pero quería seguirte.  -también te amo-dije mientras sentía como mis lágrimas caían contando nuestra historia a la arena.


Te mire mientras sentía como sublime tu aliento se iba evaporando y como tu vida se me escapaba de las manos como agua de rio, era egoísta, pero quería seguirte.

-también te amo-dije mientras sentía como mis lágrimas caían contando nuestra historia a la húmeda y calcinada arena.

Hola!

Bueno, primero que nada, los personajes desafortunadamente no me pertenecen, pero algún día hare mío a Natsume-kun jeje

También, esta es la primera historia que escribo, entonces _por favor_ sean comprensivos!

Ahora, sin nada mas que decir porfavor disfruten de esta historia!

…**.**

…**.**

**Más que a nadie en este mundo.**

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos a esto, como fue que nuestra inmensa felicidad se convirtió en un efímero sueño, como fue que todo se derrumbó destruyendo todo lo que nosotros construimos con tanto añico, y simplemente me pregunto….cómo fue?...

Acaso el cielo se esmeraba tanto en separarlos? Acaso ellos no debían estar juntos? Acaso la felicidad no se otorgaba a quienes habían trabajado para llegar a ella?

Entonces…por qué?

Porque estaba ella, ahí, tarareando ese vals que bailo a su lado su primera y última vez

Ese que venía acompañado con sus salvajes y profundos ojos carmesí,

Ese que venía acompañado de esa preciosa sonrisa calcinada,

Ese que venía acompañado de ese rebelde cabello azabache con el que tantas veces ella jugo,

Entonces…por qué?

Porque la vida de ese al que tanto amaba se evaporizaba….como si el cielo se lo arrebatase, como si todo lo vivido a su lado fuese una invención suya…..pero….sabía que no lo era, porque él estaba ahí…mirándola…mientras sus ojos le decían lo que sus labios no podían, ella lo sabía, ambos lo sabían…que su final era injusto….y que el cielo parecía reírse de ellos, acaso no era injusto?

Vive….

Decían sus preciosas llamaradas de ojos

Vive…porque te amo, y porque te amo quiero que vivas

Le suplicaban y ella se desmoronaba, pero permanecía fuerte, a su lado, solo por el….y es que, acaso no lo entendía? Como podía el pedirle eso? Como podía siquiera pensar que después de todo lo vivido ella sería capaz de seguir sin él? Como es que podía siquiera tener el descaro de pedirle que lo olvidase?

Cómo podía?

Por amor? No….ese no era amor…como podía pedirle que viviese una vida llena de soledad y miseria, como podía desconfiar de sus sentimientos por él, como podía pensar que ella lo traicionaría?

El, él le pedía que se marchase, que se olvidara

El cielo hacia todo lo posible por que no estuviese a su lado

Dos…eran dos….los que le pedían que dejase de luchar

Pero en ese juego jugaban tres…el, el cielo y ella

Y ella…..ella no se rendiría, no dejaría que lo apartasen de su lado, ella pelearía, hasta que sus fuerzas se agotasen para después tomarlas de la tierra y si ellas no se las otorgaban las arrebataría de los cielos, y si no funcionaba las pediría del infierno, no le importaba, ella se aferraría a él como si su vida dependiese de eso, y si esta se extinguía, ella estaría feliz de partir tomada de la mano de su amado con la muerte haciéndoles sombra.

No importaba si tenía que pelear contra los cielos y las tierras, no, no le importaba que su destino ya hubiese sido trazado, ella haría lo que su mente, corazón y cuerpo le ordenasen y lo que estos querían era a él, y no, no le importaba tener que luchar con el mundo entero porque haría que todos se doblegasen por lo que ellos sentían.

Nunca, nunca dejaría de amarlo

Y si a él se le extinguía la vida

Ella estaría ahí para contarlo, para hablarlo, para gritarlo y cantarlo si era necesario, no pararía de pregonar su amor hasta que todos supieran de su existencia, no moriría, hasta que todos supiesen de su amor.

Pero…la realidad, la golpeo como si del fin del mundo se tratase

Que debía hacer ahora? En este momento? En el que la vida de su amado se escurría por sus manos como agua de rio?

Ella pelearía, eso era más cierto que nada en este mundo…pero…y el dolor? Qué hacer con el? Como poder combatirlo si era parte ese ser que abrazaba?

Y entonces lo supo…..viviría sumergida en las sombras, peleando, pero sin el a su lado.

Y dolió….dolió más que nada

Lo único que atino a hacer fue aferrarse y llorar, llorar como él no podía, lloro por ambos, y lloro mientras sentía como se le era arrancado al corazón sin ninguna piedad, lloro por tenerlo ahí, moviendo sus labios que no producían sonido alguno, pero ella, ella lo escuchaba..

Ella siempre escucho

Y entonces…su vida fue arrebatada, y ella grito, grito como nunca lo había hecho, porque no escucharía su voz, su risa, no vería sus inquietantes ojos, sus rebeldes cabellos , su hermosa sonrisa, su caminar, nunca más sentiría un abrazo suyo, un beso. Nunca más, nunca más en esta vida, nunca más en este venenoso mundo.

El viento soplaba ante aquella imagen, una hermosa joven abrazada al cuerpo inerte de un joven, y la encontró hermosa, hermosa en ese desolado infierno, hermosa sumergida en su dolor, preciosa la melodía que ella no dejaba ir a pesar de estar muerta ya , y el viento….el viento se apiado…se apiado de la escena y supo que si el tuviese corazón, este ya estaría roto ante ella.

Ella, escucho…escucho por primera vez al viento y sintió como la luz llegase ante aquella tormenta que el cielo ni siquiera le daba, sonrió, sonrió como si el la estuviese viendo, rio, rio ante darse cuenta de la oportunidad que el viento estaba dándole, y el mar decidió seguir al viento y rugió dando su apoyo, pero sin consolarla, ya no hacía falta, y ante la agradecida mirada de la joven, que acomodo el cuerpo de su razón sobre la húmeda arena le contesto

-también te amo Natsume-dijo con la voz y la mirada mas decidida que el mundo había visto

Lentamente se acomodó y lo abrazo, ya no se aferraba, ya hacía falta, ella partiría con él se decía mientras lágrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro y mientras su corazón dejaba de latir, mientras serraba sus ojos achocolatados mirando una vez más a su adorado caballero le pareció sentir que el cuerpo de este la abrazaba, como recibiéndola, y agradeció a la vida por darle su primera y última caricia,

Una caricia de la vida y un abrazo de la muerte, tomada de la mano de el.

Un hermoso final para un par de lágrimas no queridas del cielo.

El, viento soplaba, el mar rugía y los árboles se arrodillaron,

Esos dos…nunca morirían, no mientras ellos estuviesen presentes,

Porque el viento llevaría ese dulce vals mientras ellos bailaban sobre el por todas las ciudades

Porque el mar rugiría mientras reía al ellos contarle su vida

Porque los arboles crecerían conmovidos ante ellos

Por qué?

Porque vivían ahora con ellos

Porque el viento se enamoró del amor que se profesaban

Porque el mar vivía en los ojos de ese joven, salvajes y apacibles, _cual poema de destrucción._

Porque los árboles se parecían a ella, fuertes y hermosos,_ increbantables_

Y ellos por ser tal y como eran contarían su historia y dejarían que ellos la contasen

Pero muy pocos podían oírlos

La felicidad viajaba, crecía y jugaba con ese joven de ojos fuego y su hermosa dama de ojos ámbar

Todos podían tenerlo, ese amor etéreo que ellos tenían, solo hacía falta escuchar su historia

Pero son muy pocos los que lograban alcanzar esa felicidad

Porque solo aquellos que tienen la valentía de luchar contra los cielos merecen ser llamados héroes, solo aquellos que consideran olvidar a un ser amado es traición merecen ser amados, solo aquellos que toman fuerza de donde no las hay merecen ser valientes, y _solo _aquellos que rechazan el abrazo del tiempo merecen ser recordados.

Y ellos…ellos merecían serlo, merecían ser recordados

Un amor que sea capaz de hacer lo que ellos hicieron, seria recordado por todos aquellos que aún tuviesen esa capacidad

Y si la tenían, serian felices, podrían amar, del amor sacaría valentía, nunca olvidarían y nunca serian olvidados….serian eternos.

Y la eternidad recibiría con los brazos abiertos a todos aquellos que tuviesen ese don concedido

Ellos lo tenían

Aquel don dado por el mismo infierno solo para hacer llorar a los cielos

Y nuevamente repetir la historia

Porque el infierno era amante de la pasión, y solo las lágrimas no deseadas del cielo tenían tanta

Porque….podía hacer feliz a algunos…si ellos le mostraban tal devoción a su tan aclamado amor

Si ellos podían entretenerlo el seguiría dándolo, el daba la eternidad, aunque pocos lo sabían

Después de todo _ellos_ lo sabían

Por algo ellos _aún_ Sabían escuchar.

_-vive, porque te amo Mikan, te amo, más que a nadie, en este mundo-_

…_.._

_-también te amo Natsume- "más que a nadie en este mundo"_

**Fin.**

Y llegamos al fin de mi historia!

En verdad me gustaría comentarios! ¡Por favor! _No maten mis sueños_ jeje

Ahora sin nada mas que poder decir.

_Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a leer esta historia_

_Me hacen muy felices!_


End file.
